


Bookstore [and Haru gets clingy]

by bibbay96



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbay96/pseuds/bibbay96





	Bookstore [and Haru gets clingy]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marskels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marskels/gifts).



http://postimg.org/image/83gcklbeb/

https://33.media.tumblr.com/a03f74532b0ba43b3dbfb53600a2e6c9/tumblr_nemxc2gub91rqrxvco1_1280.png


End file.
